


Everyone Knows

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Remus is a little paranoid one night in Grimmauld Place.





	Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this elsewhere sometime last year, but I've changed it up a bit and now it's here too.

"Severus - _mmf_."

Remus arched his hips, lifting himself against Severus' thick shaft. The bed creaked obnoxiously, and it wasn't the kind of sound they could blame on the cat. No, this was the obnoxious 'someone-is-getting-fucked-in-your-house' kind of creak. 

"What?" panted Severus, nipping Remus' ear. The desperate whimper he received made him smirk. 

"Too loud - Oh _God_ , right there!" Remus parted his thighs as far as they would go, muscles stretching sweetly with the rush of vibrating ecstasy that rolled around his balls.

His hands itched to grab his own cock and release the pent up load he was being deprived of. The cock ring seemed to tighten as his tempting thoughts pushed him further to the edge. Severus' deep chuckle made him whine with frustration. _That bastard and his sadistic sex charms._ His knees were cramping from being twisted around the other man's hips for so long; he wanted to stretch them out and take a break, but Severus kept hitting that sweet spot, again and again, and every time he arched and moaned like a Knockturn whore. 

The bed creaked in protest, noisily alerting anyone within earshot - meaning everyone on the second and maybe the first floor - of what exactly was happening in the usually silent room the potion master had taken to inhabiting. 

"No, stop," he gasped, pushing at Severus' thin shoulders. 

"Your mouth says stop, but those bruised lips you've been whoring through say the exact opposite," purred Severus, sinking his teeth into the soft spot between Remus' adams apple and collarbone. The werewolf positively cried, his slender hands coming around to grab at his leaking cock. Then he hesitated, and those beautiful amber eyes shifted towards the door. "What's the problem?" he resigned with a sigh, stopping to rest his forearms either side of his partner's head. His thumbs absently stroked sweat-drenched hair from Remus' face. 

"The bed is too loud," mumbled Remus, and he bit his bottom lip in such a manner that Severus had to restrain from shifting his hips. "The headboard is... banging."

Severus deadpanned, arching a thick eyebrow. "You stopped me for _that_?" 

"People will hear us," he whispered pointedly, and his eyes flickered back to the door again. They quickly flitted back to Severus' face when the man started to laugh at him. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes and quipped, "What exactly is funny?"

"You think they already don't know?" asked Severus in surprise. 

"Of course they don't," he scoffed, not sure if he was to be offended that Severus was implying that he had maybe told people about them. Not that he didn't want to tell people; in fact, he wanted the exact opposite! He wanted to add it to the agenda for the next order meeting; he wanted to publish it in the Daily Prophet; he wanted to drag the man's scrawny arse down to breakfast in the morning before he could slip away, and show him off to everyone... but he couldn't. 

"Do you think they haven't figured out that something is going on between us by now?" continued Severus, his lips finding Remus' face and brushing gentle kisses across his features to interrupt his mumbling. "Quiet, you fool," he whispered, "We've left the table together twice this week, which is gossip on its own."

"That's called coincidence," he murmured. 

Severus chuckled again. "Coincidence, eh? Would have been more believable if I'd sent you back with a broken nose. Merlin knows mine couldn't handle another round."

Remus moved his head to kiss his partner's nose, fingers scratching along Severus' shoulders. 

Severus responded with a soft smile. "Not to mention the soppy expressions you throw my way during meetings," he continued with a smirk. "You don't think Albus swapped places with you because he wanted a better view of that wretched Black family portrait, do you?"

Remus made a disgruntled sound. "I don't throw you soppy looks," he protested, but his flushed face betrayed that sentiment. He leaned up to kiss Severus and sighed, "Please, fuck me."

"But they'll hear us," mocked Severus, throwing his eyes to heaven. His long fingers, however, came to wrap around Remus' cock, sliding over the sensitive tip with a gentle tug. 

"Fuck people," he grunted, raising his knees again. "Fuck them."

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

"Only if you make sure they hear us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :]


End file.
